Episode 9131 (29th March 2017)
Plot Ken lies in hospital with concussion and a punctured lung as the family wait and bicker among themselves. Adam has texted to say that he's getting on the next flight from Canada but in reality he's waiting outside the hospital. Phelan bumps into Daniel outside No.1 and asks if there's been any progress as Sinead walks on by. Jenny tries to interest Radio Weatherfield in the mastectomy bra and gets Sally to agree to be interviewed together with Rosie, as she has a large social media following. Johnny thinks it's a bad idea. Kevin worries when a large customer of the garage goes bust. Roy asks Sinead to pass on his regards to Ken and she snaps at him. Toyah tells Leanne how jumpy Peter was and that she found the broken whisky bottle in their flat. She invites Toyah to move back in with her and her sister offers to accompany her to the hospital to see Ken. Brian's pleased to see Cathy as she returns from Scotland and she gives him a present of socks. Rosie and Sophie overhear their dad saying he might not be able to keep up the mortgage repayments. Johnny sends Sinead home when he sees that she looks under the weather. Adam "arrives" at the hospital. The doctor tells the family that Ken hasn't had a stroke but they are awaiting a second opinion. However she then contacts the police to make a report. The family talk to Ken, trying to bring him round. They all seem genuinely upset, aside from Adam. Aidan is annoyed about the interview. Johnny is shocked by some of Rosie's social media followers. A mischievous Yasmeen manoeuvres Cathy into inviting Brian to the theatre. Adam tells Amy to delete all the texts they've sent each other. Rosie tells Sophie she's got a glamour modelling shoot for £2,000 to help their dad. Sophie's thinks it's a bad idea. Toyah, Leanne and Simon turn up at the hospital. They ask Peter if he's been drinking again but he swears he hasn't. Leanne recognises DS MacKinnon as she arrives to investigate what happened to Ken. Resolving to live life to the full, Johnny suggests to Jenny they bring the wedding forward to July. She's thrilled. Brian tells Roy he's going to a talk on carbon emissions, not wanting him to know he's going out with Cathy and then has trouble putting him off joining him. Sally asks Rosie to join her for the interview, putting her on the spot when she remarks that she's now turned her back on glamour modelling. DS MacKinnon tells the shocked Barlows that the marks on Ken indicates a struggle and an assault and they are conducting an attempted murder investigation. Cast Regular cast *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Alex Warner - Liam Bairstow *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain Guest cast *Doctor - Alexandra Mathie *DS MacKinnon - Sandra Huggett *DC Hough - Philip Hill-Pearson Places *Coronation Street exterior *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Webster's Autocentre - Main garage *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Roy's Rolls *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *8 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Exterior, Ken's room, corridor and waiting room Notes *First appearance of Alex Warner since 14th December 2016. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Rosie considers a glamour modelling job to help Kevin's cashflow problems; and Brian lies to Roy about his date with Cathy. Jenny is thrilled when Johnny suggests a summer wedding; and Sally is recruited for a radio interview promoting Underworld's mastectomy bars. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,054,000 viewers (2nd place). Category:2017 episodes